Duets
Duets 'jest to czwarty odcinek, drugiego sezonu. Miał swoją premierę 12 października, 2010 roku. Podczas, gdy Puck siedzi w poprawczaku, na jego miejscu w chórze pojawia się Sam. Will powiadamia swoich podopiecznych o zadaniu, którym są duety. Oferuje także nagrodę dla najlepszego duetu w postaci kolacji w Breadstix. Kurt chce by Sam zaśpiewał z nim, jednak Finn próbuje temu zapobiec, przypominając sobie sytuacje, gdy rok temu chłopak był w nim zakochany. Rachel i Finn starają sie wypaść jak najgorzej, by zwiększyć szanse Sam'a na wygraną. Mike ma trudności ze śpiewem, podczas zabawnego duetu, który przygotowuje z Tiną. Sam i Quinn zaczynają ze sobą chodzić. Odcinek został wyreżyserowany przez Erica Stoltza i napisany przez Iana Brennana. Fabuła: leftOpiekun chóru wyznacza swoim podopiecznym zadanie, którym jest wykonanie duetu oraz oferuje nagrodę - kolację dla dwojga w Breadstix. Powiadamia, że Puck znajduje się w poprawczaku za kradzież bankomatu. Potem zostaje przedstawiony nowy członek chóru - Sam Evans. Kurt podejrzewa, że chłopak jest gejem, bo widzi, że ma on farbowane włosy. Prosi chłopaka by był jego patrnerem do duetu. Mimo iż Sam się zgodził, Finn próbuje ich przekonać , by nie śpiewali razem, bo obawia się, że Sam stanie się obietem prześladowań. Kurt ignoruje go, nadal pamiętając homofobiczne komentarze Finn'a w Theahralicality. Po rozmowie z Burt'em który jest po stronie Finn'a, Kurt postanawia wycofać się z duetu. Finn śpiewa ''Don't Go Breaking My Heart ''wraz z Rachel która jednak nie chce wygrać konkursu, by Sam poczuł się zwycięzcą i został w chórze co zwiększy ich szanse na zawodach Narodowych. Brittany i Santana całuja się na lóżku Brittany, jednak gdy dziewczyna sugeruje, że powinny zaspiewać ''Come to My Window ''Melissy Etheridge, Santana odmawia i z pobłażaniem komentuje ich związek. Dziewczyna wierzy, że najwieksze szanse ma z Mercedes , z którą śpiewa później ''River Deep, Mountain High ''z repertuaru Tiny Turner. Po to by wzbudzić u Santany zazdrość, Brittany postanawia zaśpiewać z Artie'm , który nie chciał być w duecie z jego byłą dziewczyną - Tiną. Kurt śpiewa ''Le Jazz Hot ''samemu po tym jak postanowił nie śpiewać z Sam'em. Stwierdza on potem, ze gdy jest się wyjątkowym z czasem trzeba przywyknąć do samotności. Po swoim niesamowitym występie chłopak otrzymuje owacja na stojąco. leftTina śpiewa wraz ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, Mike'iem ''Sing! ''z A Chorus Line. Artie traci dziewictwo z Brittany, a później bardzo zazdrosna Santana, mówi mu, że jego partnerka zrobiła to tylko, by wykorzystać jego i jego głos. Brittany przeprasza go, jednak chłopak odrzuca przeprosiny, a także zaproszenie do Breadstix. Smutna Brittany idzie do restauracji sama. Kiedy Sam na korytarzu dostaje slushie w twarz, Quinn pomaga mu się oczyścić. Pyta się chearliderki po co jej chór, a dziewczyna mówi, że oni pomogli jej w zeszłym roku. Później prosi ją by została jego partnerką do duetu i próbuje nauczyćkilku akordów na gitarze. Gdy gitarzysta próbuje ją pocałować, Quinn nadal pamiętając sytuacje z zeszłego roku, nie chce się z nim wiązać oraz mówi, ze nie może z nim śpiewać. Rachel przekonuje ją potem, by zaśpiewała ten duet, ponieważ chce uczciwej konkurencji. Quinn zgadza się i powiadamia Sam'a, że będą razem śpiewać. Rachel i Finn przebrani za księdza i uczennice śpiewają ''With You I'm Born Again ''rujnując sobie celowo szanse na wygraną. Sam i Quinn śpiewają ''Lucky. ''Wszyscy chórzyści głosują na siebie z wyjątkiem Finn'a i Rachel, którzy oddaja głos na duet Sam'a i Quinn. Na kolacji w Breadstix, na którą wygrani najpierw idą jako przyjaciele, Quinn na koniec prosi chłopaka, by zapłacił, bo "gentelmen zawsze płaci na pierwszej randce". rightW reatauracji widzimy Brittany która toczy klopsiki nosem jak w filmie ''Zakochany Kundel ''. Rachel zauważając jak bardzo Kurt jest samotny, przypomina mu ile znaczy dla chóru i proponuje wspólny duet. Odcinek kończy się sławnym mash-up'em ''Happy Days Are Here Again ''i ''Get Happy, ''śpiewanych poprzednio przez Barbre Streisand i Judy Garland. Piosenki: Don'tgobreakingmyheart.png|Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Finn i Rachel Riverdeepmountainhigh.png|River Deep, Mountain High - Mercedes i Santana Le_hot_jazz.jpg|Le Jazz Hot - Kurt Tina_Mike Chang_Sing.jpg|Sing! - Mike i Tina 561735_1287354821581_full.jpg|Lucky - Sam i Quinn GetHappyDays.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy - Kurt i Rachel Wyiba3.jpg|With You I'm Born Again - Rachel i Finn Ciekawostki: *Kevin McHale powiedział, że najbardziej podobał mu się taniec Harry'ego w ''Sing!. *Naya i Amber powiedziały, że ulubioną piosenką jaką wykonały jest River Deep, Mountain High. *Odcinek był obejrzały przez 11.36 milionów widzów. *Kiedy Mercedes głosuje przekręca imię Santany na "Satan" (Szatan) ''by podkreślić jej wredną naturę. *Chris Colfer stwierdził, że w ''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy ''najtrudniejsze było nagranie występu, gdyż aktorom ciągle myliły się słowa. *Użycie określenia ''"scissoring" ''które oznacza pozycje seksualną lesbijek, było pierwszym takim wydarzeniem, w którym użyto tego określenia w serialu, który oglądają całe rodziny. Wydarzenie to przyciągneło uwagę miedzynarodowych mediów, i pojawiło się między innymi w Daily Mail które jest wydawane w Wielkiej Brytanii. *Kiedy Santana i Artie rozmawiają w stołówce widzimy za nimi Dominic'a Barnes'a, który jest przedstawiony jako jeden z uczniów WMHS. Obecnie gra on Trent'a który jest członkiem Skowronków. *Jest to trzeci odcinek (po Throwdown i Home) w którym dwie osoby śpiewają, dwa różne duety. *Kiedy Brittany i Santana się całują, Brittany sugeruje, ze powinny zaśpiewać ''Come To My Window ''Melissy Etheridge, co może być interpretowane jako coming-out, o czym sugeruje tekst piosenki : I don't care what they think, I don't care what they say, what do they know about this love anyway? (Nie obchodzi mnie co o tym myślą, nie obchodzą mnie ich słowa, co oni właściwie wiedzą o tym uczuciu?).'' 'Błędy: *Podczas gdy Santana krytukuje Kurt'a, który robi duet samemu w tle słyszymy Brittany mówiącą ''"That's so funny" (Zabawne!), ''jednak odcinek został zmontowany w taki sposób, że wygląda jakby dziewczyna nic nie mówiła. *Artie mówi Brittany, że nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała, jednak w Preggers, Vitamin D, Sectionals, The Power of Madonna, Bad Reputation, Theatricality i Journey rozmawiali. Cytaty: Galeria: Le hot jazz.jpg RiverDeepMountainHigh.gif River-deep-cute-arms.gif Riverdeepmountain.png Tumblr lajcb2dqMI1qc0ji6.gif River deep, mountain high.png 204.jpg 673800 1301209343012 full.jpg Mercedes Santana River Deep.jpg 723831 1306017197421 full.jpg Ep 4 river deep mountain high 2.jpg Santades.jpg River Deep-Mountain High.gif River-Deep-Mountain-High-naya-rivera-23887274-540-345.jpg Riverdeepmountainhigh.png Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg Allthatjazz.png Glee-kurt-chris-colfer-le-jazz-hot.jpg Le jazz hot.png 966299 1330783398756 full.png Kurt..jpg Tumblr inline mt5mcigz7V1qkoa9q.gif Tumblr ldrfbklK931qbna3i.jpg Fkjsdfajkshd.jpeg Tumblr lhtfdxdPdy1qdn5zo.gif Tumblr lhtfeiwNjg1qdn5zo.gif Tumblr lj94geoBL21qe01x4o1 500.gif Tumblr ljcbf9IBe51qe01x4o1 500.gif Le Jazz Hot.gif Tumblr ljkj09TeSP1qduiw9o1 500.gif Tumblr m8oc5vVubf1rc4ikio1 500.gif Tumblr la893mnxtc1qzjnpjo1 500.gif Tumblr m0isfl7Zki1r84z8eo2 500.gif Tumblr la7syb5w8J1qays5a.gif Tumblr lyzex9USXY1qgrxsfo6 r1 250.gif Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Drugi